Song Fiction Collection
by Yalith's wolf
Summary: You can vote on what you want the next songfic to be! The first one had D.H. spoilers!
1. Fred's death

**SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS!!! I** **hope you like it.**

George's P.O.V.

I knelt beside my twin's lifeless body. Why Fred? Why now? Why?

"George, I'm sorry." Percy gripped my shoulder.

"You couldn't have stopped it," I murmured. Then I was hit with a sudden urge to hit Percy right on the spot. He couldn't just walk out on us, come back, then watch my twin die! No, it wasn't his fault.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
I feel you everywhere I go.  
I see your smile, I see your face,  
I hear you laughin' in the rain.  
I still can't believe you're gone.  
_

"Hey, George!" Lee Jordan called, running to me. "Who died?" then he saw Fred. "No. Angelina! I found them!"

"Don't call her," I whispered. "Not Fred's girlfriend." Then it hit me. I nearly laughed with relief. Fred wasn't dead! All I had to do was wake him up! Yeah! I started to shake my twin.

"Oy, George!" Ron cried in shock. "What are you doing?" I think I knew then that I couldn't wake Fred. That he was beyond my reach but I kept shaking him.

"Fred! Fred! Wake up! Fred!" I didn't notice that I was sobbing. "Come on, Bud! We have pranks to pull! We can't give up on pranking Umbridge because she isn't teaching anymore! Come on!" Lee looked at the floor, tears in his eyes.

"George," he whispered. "George, he's gone."

"NO!" I sobbed. "No! You're wrong! You're wrong!" I collapsed over Fred's body, shaking. "You're wrong! Fred, wake up! Please!"

"Fred!" Angelina yelled, as she ran to us. "No!" I didn't move. I couldn't leave him. Never.

_It ain't fair: you died too young,  
like the story that had just begun,  
but death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
all the hell I've been through,  
just knowin' no one could take your place.  
an' sometimes I wonder,  
who'd you be today?_

Ginny's P.O.V

I looked away, my breath catching in my throat. My brother was dead. Fred. The troublemaker. It had always been Fred and George. Now it was just George.

"It's alright." Hermione pulled me into a hug. "It'll be okay." He voice cracked and I knew she was crying.

"It won't," I croaked. "It can't anymore. It can't."

_Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family,  
I wonder what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue,  
I feel like I can talk to you,  
an' I know it might sound crazy._

Ron's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. Fred was dead. Fred had told me once that I had to fight a troll to enter Hogwarts. Now, he was dead. I had seen it and couldn't stop it. _Can you see us, Fred? Help us! Come back. I'm begging you to come back!_ I looked away, as tears flowed down my cheeks. _Good bye, Fred. We'll remember you. Always, my brother. Always. _I couldn't give in. George needed us right now and I'd be there.

_It ain't fair: you died too young,  
like the story that had just begun,  
but death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
all the hell I've been through,  
just knowin' no one could take your place.  
an' sometimes I wonder,  
who you'd be today? _

Harry's P.O.V.

"Thanks, Fred." I lay the two flowers down at his grave. "Two for that fact that you weren't ever alone. You always had your twin and you still do. I wish you didn't die but you did it for your friends and family. Thanks." I was at his grave with George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville.

"I didn't really know you," Luna said, laying her flower down on Fred's grave. "But I knew you from the D.A. You died for us all and we're sorry you had to go. I hope that you're happy and that you'll guide us on our way."

_Today, today, today.  
Today, today, today._

"I didn't get to know you like I wish I had." Neville lay his flower down. "But you always made me laugh. I hope you laugh a lot where you are now because it seemed like you _were_ a laugh. Thanks."

"Fred," Hermione said, "you and George were inseparable. You always made us laugh and, even if you didn't know it, I thought that you and George were the funniest people I ever met. May we meet again, my friend."

"Fred." Ginny stepped forward. "I want you to know that I learned a ton form you and George. I wouldn't be who I was if you hadn't been there."

I could almost hear Fred's voice say, "And what's wrong with that?"

Ron stepped forward. "Fred, I don't really know what to say. I do know that I wish that I had been able to stop it. We could use your laugh around the house. I'd do anything to bring you back."

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
The only thing that gives me hope,  
is I know I'll see you again some day._

Geroge's P.O.V.

It was my turn. "Hey," I whispered quietly, kneeling beside the grave. "Remember me? I want you to know that one-day, I'll be at your side again. I won't forget. You'll always be my best friend." I stood up. "I'd say good bye but I know something I never knew before. I'll never have to say good bye because you'll never leave. Thanks for being my best friend, my partner, my twin, and just for being there for me. I'll never forget, mate. I'll never be able to repay you for all that you did for me."

_Some day, some day, some day._

** I hope you liked it! You can vote on what you want the next one to be!**


	2. James and Lily's deathes

**Here it is! It's about Lily nad James's deathes. Credit for the idea goes to Eaglesflight! **

Lily's P.O.V.

I picked up Harry as he tried to get on his toy broom. There wasn't time. I leaned in to James.

"How did he know?" I whispered.

"We've been betrayed," James muttered. "Peter. That scumbag!"

"_Wormtail _betrayed us?" I asked. James nodded.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

"Knock knock," chuckled Voldemort, as he slid the door open. James leapt to his feet.

"Lily!" he yelled. "Take Harry and go!" It was like he hadn't accepted that Voldemort was here until he entered. I opened my mouth to argue. "Go now! I'll hold him off! Go!" Crying silently, I cast James one last look before I ran upstairs.

_But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

James's P.O.V.

I knew that I was going to die. I knew that this was my final act. I wish that I could have found Wormtail and… done _something_! I knew that I couldn't.

"Ready to die?" Voldemort hissed, a cruel smile spreading across his face.  
"No," I replied. "I'm ready to fight. Besides," I continued airily, "I don't remember adding 'dying' on my list of things to do."

Voldemort frowned. "Avada Kedavra!" My last thought was _Good luck, Harry. You can do it and I hope Padfoot helps you…_ Then, my body fell to the floor and I didn't feel a thing.

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take._

Lily's P.O.V.

I held Harry close as I raced into his room. It would only give us seconds but every second counted so I locked the door.

"Are you happy now, Wormtail?" I muttered. "Now that James is…" I knew what must have happened.

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, You  
never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

"Sorry, Padfoot and Moony," I whispered. "I couldn't help him." I heard footsteps climbing the stairs. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Stupid idiot!" I heard Voldemort curse. "Locking the door?"

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too_

"Dada?" Harry asked, looking at me. I wanted to break down right there but I couldn't. James didn't lay his life down for me to give up.

I shook my head. "No, Harry, no. Daddy's not coming back." Tears filled in Harry's eyes.

"Dada!" he said, almost strictly. I shook my head again. Then the door flew open and I raced across the room, behind Harry's bed.

"Hand him over," Voldemort ordered, "and I will spare you."

"Never!" I yelled. "You killed James!"

A smile etched its way across his face. "That was easy. Hand over the boy and I will spare you."

"No!" I yelled. "Take me! Kill me instead!"

"Stupid woman!" Voldemort screeched. "Hand over the boy and live!"

"Kill me instead!" I pleaded.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. _Long live Harry Potter. I hope you defeat Voldemort, Harry. I know you can…_I thought, a second before my body hit the ground, limp.

_This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody who loves you  
may all you dreams stay big_

** I hope you liked it. I know it was pretty sad but PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Dobby's Death

**Enjoy!! The idea for Dobby's Death goes to Eaglesflight!! Thanks, Eaglesflight and the rest of you who review!!**

Dobby's P.O.V

When I found out that Harry Potter was trapped in my old masters' cellar, I was afraid but I went without a backwards glance. I didn't belong to them anymore.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Ron's P.O.V.

When I saw Dobby, standing there I nearly fainted.

"Dobby?" I gasped.

"Dobby has come to help!" Dobby announced, rather proudly.

Harry nodded. "Okay then. Dobby, come over here and take Luna, Dean and Mr. Olivander to a safe place."

"Shell Cottage!" I volunteered.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away_

Dobby's P.O.V.

I took the three to the place Ron had told me about then I hurried to return. Of course, before I got to return, I had to explain to Ron's family why a house elf was taking an old man, and two teenagers there. Finally, I could return.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Hermione's P.O.V

When the chandelier fell to the floor, I screamed. Then I saw Dobby.

"You shall not hurt Harry Potter any more!" he yelled. I saw a cruel smile weave its way onto Bellatrix's face.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Dobby's P.O.V.

I was willing to fight. The Malfoys didn't own me anymore! And they could _not_ hurt Harry Potter!

"Dobby!" Harry yelled.

"Dobby, you dropped it?" my old mistress asked.

"You can't hurt Harry Potter anymore!" I yelled.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

"Kill him Cissy!" Belatrix cried. I summoned Narcissa's wand. "You filthy little monkey! How _dare_ you take you mistress's wand?"

"Dobby has no mistress!" I cried, proudly. "Dobby is a free elf and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" I don't really know what happened next. It happened all so fast. But I do remember Harry disaperating with me. I tried to pull him in the right direction and I succeeded.

We appeared on the street to Shell Cottage. I noticed pain coming from my stomach so I looked down and saw Belatrix's knife sticking out.

"DOBBY!" Harry yelled in shock and hurt. "NO! SOMEBODY HELP! HELP US PLEASE! No, Dobby…"

"H-Harry Potter…" I managed before I fell limp.

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

I know that this one was really sad but I hope it was good. Just so you know, I'm not doing ONLY deaths though I will write about deaths. I have a songfiction planned but I'll do requests after the next one I promise!


	4. Shut up, Umbridgea twin story

Fred's P.O.V.

I scowled after Umbridge. The fat pig! She thought that she could prance around handing out detentions and getting little kids worked up and crying. Well, not in our book. It wouldn't sit well with us at all…

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you_

George's P.O.V.

I glanced at Fred. "You know" I said, "I think we should give Umbridge a present for her excellent work."

Fred gave me a look saying, "A present? Are you nuts? MY TWIN IS NUTS!"

"Fred," I sighed, "Fred, Fred, Fred. A _present_, Fred, a present."

"Ah…" Fred grinned. "Good idea."

_You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me  
_

"Fred Weasley!" Angelina Johnson stormed to Fred and I. "What are you going to do about Umbridge?"

"We have a plan," Fred replied. "Calm yourself."

"Calm myself?" Angelina gasped. "No, I will not!"

"Listen," I said, "we have a good plan."

"And you," snapped Katie Bell. I gaped at her. Katie never yelled at anyone! Never! "You aren't doing any better."

"Well…" I hesitated "… just listen, guys. We can't ruin the surprise but it'll happen soon." Before they could reply, we walked away.

_It seems like everyday _

_I make mistakes _

_I just can't get it right _

It's like I'm the one 

_You love to hate _

_But not today _

Fred's P.O.V.

I kneeled down beside the young first year. "What's your name?"

"Michael," he sniffed, "of Gryffindor."

"Look, it's not that bad," George comforted. "It's fading."

"Look, ours are nearly gone," Fred agreed.

Umbridge entered the hallway and gave us a mini lecture basically. I wasn't really listening because I was trying not to hit her.

So shut up, shut up, shut up 

_Don't wanna hear it _

_Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way _

_Step up, step up, step up You'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today _

_Is gonna bring me down _

That evening, we found a Slytherin first year boy crying on another bench outside of Umbridge's office. We noticed that his hand must have had detention with Umbridge.

George had a determined look on his face. I cast a questioning glance at him. George sat beside the boy. George gave him a reassuring smile and I sat on the boy's other side.

_There you go _

_You never ask why _

_It's all a big lie _

_Whatever you do_

_You think you're special _

_But I know, and I know And I know, and we know _

_That you're not _

"You're Fred and George," the boy moaned. "Oh, I'm in trouble now. You always prank Slytherins and…"

"Hey," George said, rather sternly. "We do prank but e aren't evil."

"What's your name?" I asked.

_You're always there to point _

_Out my mistakes _

_And shove them in my face _

_It's like I'm the one _

_You love to hate _

_But not today_

"Will," he whispered.

"Ours are almost gone," George said, showing the boy his hand.

"And yours is already fading, Will," I told him.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Don't wanna hear it _

_Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way _

_Step up, step up, step up _

_You'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down Is gonna bring me down _

Will never bring me down 

Will sniffed. "You're different then the others say."

"Yeah," I said. "You can never believe what you hear, right?" Will smiled.

"Although if you start acting like Malfoy, we'll have to start pranking and hexing you," George teased.

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me _

_Don't tell me what I should do _

_I don't wanna waste my time _

_I'll watch you fade away_

"Listen," George told the boy, "don't let her boss you around and don't let her tell you how you should act. Also, don't be afraid of her, all right? You can always turn to us for help."

"Want us to help you get back?" I asked.

"Nah," Will sighed. "I can do it. Thanks." Will gave Fred a hug then he gave a George a hug.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Don't wanna hear it Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way _

_Step up, step up, step up _

_You'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

George's P.O.V.

I looked at the swamp that Fred and I made. It was beautiful! Umbridge continued to scream at us and I yawned widely. A crowd had gathered so I waved at Ginny who grinned and nodded. I knew then that she'd take over being a troublemaker for us.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Don't wanna hear it Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way _

_Step up, step up, step up _

_You'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

"You are about to learn what happens to trouble makers at my school," Umbridge sneered.

"I don't think we are," Fred said. Then he summoned our brooms. Basically, we gave Umbridge both a shock and a scare and I loved it! The other students were cheering and we called to Peeves to drive Umbridge nuts and he actually saluted us!

"Just shut up Umbridge!" I yelled over my shoulder.

_Bring me down shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Won't bring me down shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Bring me down shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Won't bring me down _

_Shut up, shut up, shut up _

** Vote on waht you want next!**

** -Yalith's wolf**


	5. teardrops on Hermione's guitar

** Hope you like it. I may already have a request for the next one but feel free to request still. i'll get back to you about it**.

Teardrops on Hermione's guitar

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"I'm glad we won," Ginny said to me. "Ron needed the moral boost."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Where is he?"

"Uh… let's look," Ginny replied.

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

Suddenly I spotted Ron. Disgust flowed through me when I saw him kissing Lavender Brown. He was such an idiot! I clenched my fist and it twitched. Oh, how I wanted to punch him!

"Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"Uh…" I responded. "Come on! I want to show you something." I walked infront of her so that she couldn't see Ron.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried. "You found him, didn't you? It can't be that bad."

"Trust me," I muttered. "It's bad."

"Ginny!" Hermione said strictly. "Let me see."

I sighed. "Alright, Hermione." I stepped out of the way and she saw Ron. Hermione gasped, her eyes filled with tears, she bit her lip and turned around.

"Hermione?" I whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I need to be alone!" Hermione whispered back, her voice cracking. She ran out of the common room, straight into Neville.

She muttered, "Sorry," then she ran away.

"Hermione!" I called. Neville looked at me then looked back at the running Hermione.

"What's going on Ginny?" Neville asked. I pointed to Ron and Neville understood. "Uh-oh."

"Yeah." I stood still, glaring at my brother.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Neville asked.

"Can't," I replied. "She really wants to be alone." Neville nodded.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I ran through the empty hallways. I tried to forget about Ron but I found it impossible.

_I ran towards Harry. He and Ron did it! They saved the other petrified kids and me! I gave him a hug._

"_Thank you," I whispered in his ear._

"_Your welcome, Hermione," he whispered back. "I didn't do it alone." He gestured at Ron. I broke away from the hug and walked towards Ron. I was about to give him a hug but I changed my mind and shook his hand instead. What was wrong with me? Why was I so shy?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I think you owe someone an apology," I snapped at Ron._

"_Right," he said, pigheadedly. "Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."_

"_I meant me!" I yelled._

I ran into an empty classroom. Those times were long gone and I doubted that they would ever return.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

"Hermione?" Harry entered the classroom. "So, it's a nice day."

I looked at Harry." Oh, don't pretend that you didn't see him. He wasn't hiding it was he?"

Ron entered the room, leading Lavender by the hand. "Oh, sorry," he said. Lavender left he room. "Uh…"

I got off of the desk and walked to him. Suddenly, I pointed my wand at him and the canaries zoomed at him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I took a deep breath and walked to Cormac McClaggen. "Hi," I said.

"Hello?" He looked at me questioningly.

"I think that you should have been keeper instead of Ron- I mean, Ronold," I said.

"Tell me about it." I knew that I had caught Cormac's interest.

"Would you like to come to Slughorn's party with me?" I asked.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

"So," Hermione concluded, "I asked Cormac to go with me."

I coughed up a mouthful of water. Once I was finished choking, I gasped, "You… did… _what_?"

"I asked Cormac?" Hermione replied.

"You're biting off more than you can chew," I sighed. "Hermione, Ron'll come 'round."

"I dunno," Hermione muttered.

I shook my head. "I gotta go Hermione. I promised Dean that I'd go hang out with him."

"Well, then," Hermione said, hotly, "don't go telling me not to make Ron jealous when your trying to make Harry jealous."

"I'm not," I replied, giving her a hard look. "I'm over Harry, I told you. Listen to what I said. This isn't going to be good. You said that Cormac was better than Ron was so that'll go to Cormac's head, I'm willing to bet. I gotta go." I walked a few steps then I turned around and said, "I _am_ over Harry." _No, no, you're not._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I looked up and saw mistletoe. NO!!! Cormac didn't notice and, hopefully, he wouldn't.

"So, I dived and caught it," Cormac continued. "What are you looking at?" He followed her gaze and saw the mistletoe. _No_, my mind groaned. Cormac leaned in to kiss me, however his eyes were closed. YES! I ran away as fast as I could.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
_

After Christmas break, I found Harry and Ron. "Hi," I said. "How was your Christmas?"

"Pretty eventful," Ron replied. "Rufus Scrimjour…" I ignored him completely.

"Guess who, Won Won," giggled Lavender, covering Ron's eyes.

"Come on, Harry," I muttered. I grabbed Harry's arm and dragged im away. Ron was a real pig.

A few minutes later, Ron joined us again, with_out_ Lavender. For some reason, I felt pretty happy that he joined us instead of staying with Lavender. There was a chance after all…

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into…_

The day before Ron's birthday arrived and I caught myself picking up the gift that I had bought him before the fight. I put it down again. I wanted to throw it away but I couldn't. I found myself longing for him to open it so I ripped off the tag, picked up a new one from my trunk, and wrote _To: Ron From: A friend P.S. Don't give up. I won't…_

**Ron's P.O.V.**

I picked up a package at the foot of my bed and read the tag. "What the heck?" I muttered. I ripped the paper open and saw a photo book. I opened the cover and saw a picture of Harry, Hermione, and me laughing about something. I turned the page and saw a picture of Hermione last year. I slowly closed the book.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked. I handed it to him. He looked through it then asked, "Who's it from?"

"A friend," I replied. "That's what it said." I gave Harry the tag and, when he read it, he grinned at me.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Maybe Ron was dating Lavender but there was hope. Ginny was right. I wouldn't make things worse than they were. When Ron was ready, we'd talk.

**_The last scenes were right before Ron ate the love potion. Hope you liekd it. PLEAASE review!_**


	6. Somewhere Ron Belongs

**Somewhere Ron Belongs**

**Ron's P.O.V.**

I don't know where my anger was coming from. I just was angry with Harry and Hermione but mostly Harry.

"It's all right for you, isn't it?" I roared. "With your parents safely tucked away-"

"My parents are _dead_!" Harry yelled.

"Mine could be going the same way!" I hollered.

"Then GO!" Harry thundered. "Go back to them, pretend you've gotten over your spattergroit and Mummy'll be able to feed you up and…"

I took out my wand and Harry did too but before we could cast any spells, Hermione yelled, "_Protego_!" and an invisible shield separated us.

"Leave the Horcrux," Harry ordered. I wrenched the chain from over my head and turned to Hermione.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Are you staying or what?" I shot back.

"I…" She looked torn. "Yes- yes. I'm staying, we said we'd go with Harry, Ron, we said we'd help..."

"I get it!" I yelled. "You chose him!" I turned around and left.

"No! Ron! Come back!" Hermione called. I ignored her and broke into a run. I looked behind me and saw her running after me. I could tell she was crying. I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't. I just couldn't do it! She continued to run after me, crying, calling my name. "Ron, please!"

I turned on the spot and disaparated. However, before I left, I saw Hermione's sad and anguished face.

_When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I let it all out to find / That I'm  
Not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck / Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own _

I arrived at Bill and Fleur's house a moment later. Gosh, I hated myself right then. I knocked on the door and Bill answered. He gaped at me.

"Ron?" he breathed.

"Can I stay here?" I asked. "Please don't tell Mum."

"Why?" Bill let me in.

"We, Harry and I, got in a fight," I muttered. "I left. Look, I'll explain everything in a few minutes."

"You look terrible," Bill commented. I nodded grimly.

"So do Harry and Hermione," I replied. I explained the whole story to Bill and he shook his head at me.

"Mum'll kill you," Bill sighed.

"Exactly why I came here," I replied.

"You say Hermione begged you to come back and you didn't?" Bill asked. I grimaced and nodded. "Gosh, Ron, why didn't you?" I shrugged, looking at my feet.

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered. "I feel bad about it, Bill. Hermione didn't do anything and neither did Harry. But you have to understand that it's hard being friends with the smartest student in the school and the famous Harry Potter. I'm invisible to everyone, sometimes even to Mum, even when Harry's mad, everyone says 'It'll be better Harry' when I'm mad, people fight with me."

"We won't talk about it anymore," Bill promised.

"I'm going back," I said. "Can I come back if I can't find them?" Bill nodded and I disaparated.

_I want to heal  
I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone) I want to heal  
I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

I arrived in a forest and found myself face to face with some snatchers. They grinned when they saw me.

"He looks about school age," one whispered.

"Must be muggle born," agreed another.

"Get him," one said. They ran at me, one grabbed my wand, and one grabbed me.

"Muggle born?" I asked. "I'm Stan Shunpike." They started to argue about if I was or not. I hit the one holding me and grabbed his wand. Then I disarmed the one holding my wand, grabbed it, and disaparated.

_And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
Looking everywhere / Only to find that it's  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
So what am I  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the  
Way everyone is looking at me  
Nothing to lose  
Nothing to gain / hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
The fault is my own_

I returned to Shell Cottage that morning and realized that I had splinched again. Bill saw me and ran to me.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"No," I muttered. "None."

"You okay?" Bill asked.

"NO!" I cried. "I'm not! I left because of a reason that I can't tell you because I promised Harry I wouldn't because Harry promised Dumbledore!"

"Ron," Bill said softly. "Do you still feel bad about being Harry's "sidekick"?" I nodded.

"Bill," I croaked, "this mess is my fault. Hermione _begged_ me to stay! She _begged_ me! No one ever _begged_ me to _stay_ before! And I left her! She was sobbing when I left! Now, if I find them, she'll hate me! The only person who ever saw me as me instead of Harry's sidekick is her and I've messed up!" I buried my face in my hands. "She's probably running into Harry's waiting arms by now."

"That's not true." Bill kneeled down beside me. "You know how Harry feels about Ginny and I know how Hermione- you'll figure that part out." He smiled at me. "And Mum doesn't feel that way."

"Why do you think I came here instead of the Burrow?" I snapped. "Mum would never forgive me for leaving Harry! She prefers Harry! I know it!" Not now! My older brother couldn't see me cry! But I couldn't stop the hot, burning tears.

_I want to heal  
I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone) I want to heal  
I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

I looked away. Bill couldn't see me _crying_! I whispered, "Mum always fawned over _Harry_. Everyone prefers Harry over me."

"I don't." Bill put his hand on my shoulder. "Ron, you're my little brother and I know that you'll do something really good one day."

"So will Harry," I sniffed.

"Harry's got a price on his head," Bill said. I stood up.

"If You-know-who kills Harry, I swear I'll…" I clenched my fist. "If he takes one step towards my friends, I'll take the curse instead." Bill smiled at me as he stood. "But it's still hard, you know?"

"I know," Bill said, gently. "_Everyone_ fawns over Harry, you say? _No one_ fawns over you?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

Bill grinned. "Come on." Bill led me inside. "Fleur!" Fleur came into sight and gasped when she saw a chunk of my arm was missing and that I was missing two fingernails.

"Vat is this Bill?" she demanded. "You've been keeping your brother in Askaban, it vooks vike."

"I haven't Fleur," Bill replied. "Get him some soup." A few minutes later, I was gratefully gulping down soup.

"Ronold Weasley," Fleur said, in such a manner that I felt like McGonagall just caught me doing something really, really bad. I gulped. "Vat have you been doing?" I saw Bill trying not to laugh.

"I can't say," I said then I quickly added, "ma'am." Bill clearly was trying to hide his laughter. He coughed and leaned down so that we couldn't see his face.

"Oh, you can't tell me?" Fleur echoed. I shook my head. "You shall tell me right now, mister!" Bill _finally_ came to my rescue. I gulped.

_I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away  
I'll find myself today_

I clicked the deluminator on and off. This was a nightmare. I had told Fleur and Bill that I might disappear to find my friends and they said it was all right. I pocketed it again and heard, "Ron." It was Hermione! I took it out and clicked it and the lights went out of my room but another light was outside! I gathered my stuff and ran outside to the light. The light went inside of me! It felt extremely hot and I could feel it right next to my heart. I knew what to do somehow so I disaparated to a river.

I waited all night long for them to appear but they didn't. Finally, I knew that I must have missed them. I clicked the deluminator and the light went inside me again. I disaparated and ended up in a forest. I wandered around, hoping for someone to come then I saw a silver doe coming towards me.

"A patronus?" I whispered. I saw Harry following it. He looked in the frozen lake muttered something and, when the ice cracked, he dived into the water. I waited for several minutes but Harry did not come back out.

_I want to heal  
I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone) I want to heal  
I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

I ran to the lake stared into it. No Harry resurfaced. I saw the sword glimmering at the bottom and I knew what to do. I dived into the lake and swam, looking for my best friend. I saw him and realized with a jolt that the locket was choking him! _NO_! I swam to his side and took a dagger out of my pocket and I began to cut the chain. Finally, the chain broke. I grabbed the sword and the locket, took Harry's arm and swam upwards. I gulped the air gratefully. I knew that I had saved Harry's life. After all, I had made a promise. I said I'd help, I'd help.

I dragged Harry to the edge of the lake and pulled him onto the shore. I stood up, angry at his stupidity but glad to see him again.

"Are – you – _mental_?" I demanded. Harry looked up and gasped when he saw me. "Why the heck, didn't you take this thing off before you dived?" I panted, holding up the locket.

"It was y-you?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeah," I replied.

"Y-you cast that doe?" Harry asked.

"What? No. Of course not! I thought that that was you!" I replied.

_I want to heal  
I want to feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong_

I was back. I was with my best friends again. Nothing could separate us now! _Nothing_! I had found myself. I am Ron Weasley, loyal friend and a hard fighter until the end.

**I hope you liked it! This time, I have ideas for songfictions so vote on one of the following please! I'll do the one that is picked the most. Here are the choices:**

**Severus Snape and Lily Evans/Potter- what hurts the most by rascal flatts**

**Ron Weasley- Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan**

**Sirius Black- I'm Just a kid by Simple Plan**

**Nymfidora Tonks- My December by Linkin Park (talking about Remus saying that they can't be together)**

**Sirius Black- Numb by Linkin Park**

**Ginny Weasley- Stand in the Rain by Superchick**

**The Marauders- if You're reading this by Tim Mcgraw**

**Albus Dumbledore- What I've Done by Linkin Park(talking about his past)**

**Lily Evans/Potter- I feel bad by Rascal Flatts (talking about Snape)**

**Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione- Cool Thing by Rascal Flatts**

**Ron Weasley- Perfect by Simple Plan (talking about how he's compared to harry)**

**Ginny Weasley- I'm a Survivor by Reba **

**Luna Lovegood- These are my people by Rodney Atkins**

**Fred and George- You can't take me by Bryan Adams**

**Rubius Hagrid- Halfbreed by Cher**


	7. Hagrid is a HalfBreed

**_Hagrid is a Half-breed_**

**Hagrid's P.O.V.**

"Rubeus, what are you? Half giant half hippogriff?" jeered Riddle. I wiped my eyes with my huge sleeve. "Am I making you cry?"

"No!" I lifted up the onion. "We're using onions and seeing if the unicorn will eat them. Or did you forget?"

His face whitened. "No." His voice was barely more than a whisper. "Go back to your unicorn, Hagrid, but one day not even a dragon can save you."

_My father married a pure Cherokee  
My mothers people were ashamed of me  
The Indians said I was white by law  
The white man always called me Indian squaw_

"Good job, Hagrid," Professor Blackburn said. "You really understand my class. Care of Magical Creatures is your class." I grinned.

"Thanks professor!" I said.

"It's not a lie," Blackburn replied. "It's the truth."

_Half-breed, that's all I ever heard  
Half-breed, how I learned to hate the word  
Half-breed, she's no good they warned  
Both sides were against me since the day I was born_

"It's the half-breed!" a boy at the Slytherin table jeered. "What are you doing here half-breed!"

"Don't talk to _it_!" a Slytherin girl cried. "It won't even understand what you're saying!"

"Shut up!" A tall girl rose. "Just shut your mouths, slime!"

"Thanks," I said.

"Your welcome," she said.

"I'm Hagrid," I greeted.

"I'm Minerva," she said. "What year are you in? I'm in my 6th year."

"I'm a 2nd year," I replied.

"Oh?" she asked. "It never hurts to have younger friends."

We never settled, went from town to town  
When you're not welcome you don't hang around  
The other children always laughed at me  
Give her a feather, she's a Cherokee

"Don't give him a club!" Tom told his friends as I passed. "He'll hit you with it. After all, he's a beast."

"What's going on here?" Dumbledore swept towards us.

"Nothing, Professor," Tom drawled.

"I see," the Transfiguration teacher responded. "Rubeus, Minerva, can I speak to you two in my office?" We followed him, wondering if we were in trouble. We arrived at his office, which was covered from head to toe in little toys. I mean, "head to toe". It even had toys hanging from the ceiling for Merlin's sake!

_Half-breed, that's all I ever heard  
Half-breed, how I learned to hate the word  
Half-breed, she's no good they warned  
Both sides were against me since the day I was born_

**Dumbledore's P.O.V.**

I looked at Minerva and Rubeus sitting in front of me. "You two are very, very good students." I could tell that it caught them by surprise and I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

"Lemon drop?" I offered. The girl in front of me furrowed her brow and I sighed. "You could be a teacher, Minerva. Transfiguration if you ask me. And you, Rubeus, you could easily teach Care of Magical Creatures."

"T-Transfiguration?" Minerva echoed. "Oh, no sir! I would never take your place!"

"One day, I may not be around. Or our headmaster won't be." I looked at the two sitting in wonder and I smiled. "Are you sure that you don't want a lemon drop?"

"Yes," Minerva said, breathlessly. "You mean that we're making good grades?"

"I'd like one," Rubeus piped up. I passed him one of the small, yellow candies and he popped it into his mouth.

_We weren't accepted and I felt ashamed  
Nineteen I left them, tell me who's to blame  
My life since then has been from man to man  
But I cant run away from what I am  
_

**Hagrid's P.O.V.**

From then on, I wasn't bothered as much by the rude comments. However, they still bothered me a bit.

Professor Bins continued to talk on but I wasn't paying attention. No. I was counting the number of times that a certain bird kept moving. So far, I had counted 17 but I wasn't even sure if it was the same bird any more. A paper floated onto my desk so I picked it up. It read:

_Miss your mum? Bet she wouldn't want you back, Mountain._

Tom! I knew it was Tom! No one else would write something that bad. But maybe some one else would…. I really didn't know but I managed to ignore it. I didn't need Tom's approval. I had Dumbledore's.

_Half-breed, that's all I ever heard  
Half-breed, how I learned to hate the word  
Half-breed, she's no good they warned  
Both sides were against me since the day I was born_

You know when it comes right down to it, I've got all that I'll ever need. I mean, I have friends, I have the magical creatures, and I have Dumbledore's trust. Also, I've become proud of my heritage. Why hide who you are? With that knowledge and all that I've accomplished, what else could I want?

**I hope you liked it! Agian, i have choices for you to vote on!**

** 1) Ginny- Stand in the rain by Superchick**

** 2) The Weasley Kids- I hope you Dance byLee Ann Womack**

** 3) ginny- ready set don't go by Billy Ray Cyrus and Miley Cyrus (the weasley family letting Ginny grow up)**

** 4) Tonks- My December by Linkin Park**

** 5) Snape and Lily- What hurts the most by Rascal flatts**

** 6) Sirius- Numb by Linkin Park**


	8. I Hope you Dance

**_Here it is. Thank you all reviewers. This uses the song 'I hope You Dance' by Lee Ann Womack_**

**I hope you Dance**

_Mrs. Weasley's P.O.V._

"Fred Weasley! You come right back here!" I yelled, furious.

"Yes, Mum?" Fred asked, scowling at Ron.

"Did you just turn your brother's teddy bear into a spider?" I demanded.

"No." Fred turned around.

"Yes you did!" Ron yelled.

"So what?" Fred asked.

"That was wrong!" I hollered.

"He broke my broomstick," he snapped.

"You killed my teddy bear!" Ron dramatically threw his stuffed spider into the trash bin.

"Honestly, Ron." I bustled to the trash bin and pulled out the spider. "I can fix both your toys. Give them to me." Fred handed her the broomstick which was now almost in two. She tapped each with her wand then handed them back, in perfect condition, to her sons.

"Thanks," Fred said. "Sorry, Ron."

"It's okay," Ron replied. "I'm sorry too Fred."

A grin made its way across Fred's face. He pointed behind Ron and yelled, "SPIDER!" Ron jumped and spun around but saw nothing.

"Fred!" he whined. Fred doubled over laughing and Mrs. Weasley sighed.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give fate the fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

Ginny looked at Ron angrily. "Why didn't you tell me Harry was coming?"

"You didn't need to know." Ron shrugged.

"Now I look like an idiot!" Ginny spat. "Thanks!"

"What are you fighting about?" Harry entered the kitchen and Ginny turned bright red. I decided to come to her rescue.

"Ginny, will you hang the laundry for me?" I asked. Ginny shot a grateful glance in my direction, glared at Ron, blushed deeply when she looked back at Harry and ran outside.

"You need the laundry for that!" Ron yelled tauntingly after her. Beat red, Ginny re-appeared, grabbed the laundry basket and went back outside.

_I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

I looked at Percy carefully. "Having a girlfriend was nothing to be ashamed of." I turned back to my knitting.

"I would have never heard the end of it," Percy said. "You know Fred and George."

"Of course I know them!" I snapped. "They're my sons!"

"Yes, they are." Percy looked around the house as if he owned it and somehow, it made me feel oddly sick.

"And so are you," I told him. Percy looked at me, as though surprised at the fierceness in my voice.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

Charlie leaned against the chair and yawned. "Man, I'm tired."

"I would think so," I told him. "Working isn't easy."

"And Norberta is being a right old pain," Charlie grumbled.

"What did she do now?" I asked wearily. Charlie often complained about that dragon.

"She's going to lay an egg," Charlie groaned.

"What's wrong with that?" I demanded. "Life is a beautiful thing."

"Yes," Charlie replied, "it is but Norberta is protective of a rock next to her, imagine what she'll be like with an egg." I didn't say anything. I understood Norberta perfectly right then.

_I hope you dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)_

Bill rubbed his eyes, looking exhausted. "Some goblins are giving us trouble," he explained.

"What kind?" I reached for a potato to give to Ron to peal.

"They think that we wizards are trying to take advantage of them by working with them. They think that it's our plan to steal from them," he explained.

"Don't they always?" Ron grumbled.

"Not this badly," Bill told him.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith the fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

"Hey, Mum, guess what!" George raced into the kitchen, his chest heaving.

"What?" I flicked my wand, making the potatoes peal themselves.

"Fred and I have a place for the shop!" he panted. "And there's room to live there!" His eyes glowed with pride.

"That's great news!" I hugged him. "Good luck."

_Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)_

Ginny looked at me and gave me a hug. "Bye. See you after the year's over."

"So, you're staying for the breaks?" I asked.

"Nah," Ginny said, "my family are all here. I'll come back for the breaks."

"Fred would be so proud of you," I told her.

Ginny's eyes sparkled with pride. "What about the others?"

"They all are," I replied. "Charlie, Bill, Percy, George, and Ron." Ginny opened her mouth to ask a question. "And so is Harry." She shut her mouth and smiled at me then she ran onto the train for her last year at Hogwarts.

**_I hope you liked it. Don't leave me in suspense anymore! PLEASE tell me hwat you thought! And I have choices again but if you don't want to pick one of them, you don't have to._**

**_1) Ron and Hermione- Every Other Weekend by Kenny Chesney and Reba _**

**_2) Harry and Ginny- Every Other Weekend by Kenny Chesney and Reba _**

**_3) Ron and Hermione- Maybe she'll get lonely by Jack Ingram_**

**_4) Ron and Hermione- Stupid Boy by Keith Urban_**

**_5) Ginny- Ready Set Don't Go by Billy Ray Cyrus and Miley Cyrus (the easley fmaily letting ginny go)_**


	9. You stupid Boy, Ron

**_You stupid boy, Ron_**

**Ron's P.O.V.**

I knew I was making matter worse, _again_. By dating Lavender Brown I was making Hermione angry (more than she already was I mean). Who knows, we might have made up that night if my pigheadedness hadn't gotten in the way. Now, we probably won't speak ever again.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

_Well she was precious  
like a flower  
she grew wild  
wild but innocent  
perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
she was everything beautiful and different  
_

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe this. How could he do this to me? We could have been friends again but no! His fat head got in the way! I couldn't help but think, _Is this my fault? Could I have upset him that much? He shouldn't have taken it like that. I didn't mean it! I believe in him! _Now, two different sides of my thoughts were battling it out.

_He's a real pig-head._

_I hurt him!_

_He should have known that you didn't mean that he couldn't do anything._

_He can't read minds!_

_He has brains! … Or does he?_

_Yes, he does!_

_Does he? I didn't notice. Besides, what does the match have to do with Lavender? _But the other side had won.

"I'm sorry, Ron."

_Stupid boy  
you can't fence that in  
stupid boy  
it's like holding back the wind_

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

Days had passed. My brother was still acting like an idiot, kissing Lavender and ignoring Hermione. So, at breakfast one morning, I got him on his own. Ron reached for some sausages and started eating like he'd been starved.

"Ron," I hissed.

"What?" he asked. "I'm eating."

"How can you eat? You really hurt Hermione," I said.

Ron went pale. "You don't understand, Ginny."

"Oh really?" My anger was rising. "I understand, Ronold Weasley!" We were attracting looks so I lowered my voice. "Ron, you idiot. Look at Hermione. Look at what you've lost."

"What do you mean 'what I lost'?" he hissed. "Ginny, she's my friend!" He caught himself. "Was my friend anyway."

I stared at him. "Ron, you stupid boy." I stood up and left angrily.

_She let her heart and soul right in your hands  
and you stole her every dream  
and you crushed her plans  
she never even knew she had a choice  
and that's what happens when the only voice he hears  
is telling her she cant  
stupid boy  
stupid boy_

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I watched Ginny leave Ron and noticed Lavender getting up to join him so I quickly sat down next to Ron before she could. Lavender sat back down looking disappointed.

"Ron," I said.

"Hey," Ron greeted. "Thanks for saving me." He jerked his head towards Lavender.

"No problem," I replied.

I just looked at him (a little harshly I'll admit) and finally Ron asked, "_What_?"

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"It's Hermione," Ron groaned. "It's about Hermione, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah," I responded angrily, "if you think she's important enough to talk about!" He had had enough. He leapt to his feet and grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Harry," he snarled. "We're getting out of here." He did as he said he would and led me out of there. "She is important!" He rounded on me at once.

"She doesn't think you think so," I told him.

"How could she think that?" he asked.

"Let's see," I said gruffly, "you did yell at her then you went another level up and kissed Lavender Brown where she could see you!" Ron looked at the floor and was silent. "Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay." Ron leaned on the wall. "Why would she care if I kissed Lavender?"

"Ron," I sighed, "Hermione-" Then I stopped. I shouldn't tell him! Hermione should! _What_ was I doing? "You'll find out, if you ever make up with her. That's your job."

"How?" Ron asked. His blue yes flashed with hope.

"End it with Lavender," I told him.

_So what made you think that you could take a life  
and just push it, push it around  
i guess you built yourself up so high  
you had to take her and break her down_

**Hermione's P.O.V. (1 year later)**

"Ron! Ron! Ron, come back!"

He ignored me.

"Ron, please!" I yelled. "Ron!"

"He's not coming back," Harry grunted.

"Ron!" I sobbed. "_Ron_! _RON_!"

_She let her heart and soul right in your hands  
and you stole her every dream  
and you crushed her plans  
she never even knew she had a choice  
and that's what happens when the only voice he hears  
is telling her she cant  
and you stupid boy_

**Ron's P.O.V.**

I lay on my bed at my brother's house. This stunk. Why did I do that? I knew that Hermione and I had a stronger bond than ever before and _now_ what? Rain flew at the window and bounced off. I stood up and leaned on the window, my cheek resting on the freezing glass. Thunder roared and lightning cracked outside. I could only imagine how bad it was for Harry and Hermione out in that and I immediately felt like throwing up so I walked to the bathroom (not expecting to really throw up). However, I surprised myself and I _did_. Once I was done, I stood up, wiped my mouth, leaned on the counter, and said, "I'm sorry."

_Oh you always had to be right  
and now you've lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive  
_

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I lay on the bed and cried into my pillow. Why, Ron, why? It was the Horcrux. It _had_ to be! Until my last breath, I'd refuse to believe that _Ron_ would do that to us. To me.

_She let her heart and soul right in your hands  
and you stole her every dream  
and you crushed her plans, oh yes he did  
she never even knew she had a choice  
and that's what happens when the only voice he hears  
is telling her she cares_

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I glanced into the tent and saw Hermione crying into her pillow so I wiped my head back around. It wasn't that I was surprised. She had been doing nothing else at night since Ro- I mean him. Nothing had changed. He was still a stupid boy.

_It took a while for her to figure out  
she could run  
but when she did  
she was long gone, long gone_

**Ron's P.O.V.**

I looked out the window again. What had I done? I was a bigger jerk than _Percy_ was! I flopped down on my bed and felt a tear trickle down my face.

I whispered, "I'm a stupid boy."

_She loved me, she loved me  
god please just let her know im sorry  
im sorry, im sorry, im sorry baby  
im down on my knees  
she's never coming back to me_

**Thank you, reviewers for voting. What'd ya think? PLEASE let me know!**

**Once again I have choices if you want to use them but if you don't you can vote for whatever.**

**1) Harry and Ginny- Every Other Weekend by Kenny Chesney and Reba**

**2) Ron and Hermione- Maybe she'll get Lonely**

**3) Severus Snape- Flawed Design by Stabilo**

**4) Severus Snape and Lily Evans/Potter- What Hurts the Most**

**5) Sirius Black- Numb by Linkin Park**

**6) Ginny- Ready Set Don't go by Billy Ray Cyrus and Miley Cyrus**


End file.
